Many individuals who engage in outdoor sports while wearing shorts develop tanned legs. However, because the outdoor sports often require the participant to wear shoes, the feet of the athlete often remain an unattractive pale white. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a device for tanning the feet. Because athletes often develop foot funguses, it would be a further benefit to these individuals to have a foot tanning device that also included an fungicidal mechanism for killing foot funguses. Because these individuals often have sore and tired feet, it would be a still further benefit to have a foot tanning device that also included a foot massaging mechanism for providing soothing vibrations to the feet.